Brave
by RizzlesBed
Summary: Un tueur en série rôde dans les rues de Boston, et l'équipe doit tout faire pour l'arrêter. Plongée dans cette enquête, Jane réussira-t-elle à avouer ses sentiments à Maura ou gardera-t-elle ça enfoui en elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir !) à toutes et à tous. Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, et je tente ma chance avec une fiction "Rizzoli & Isles", qui est une de mes séries préférées. C'est un Rizzles, et vous devrez vous y habituer avec moi parce que normalement je n'écris que sur elle ! Je suis ouverte à tous les avis, positifs ou négatifs. Je débute, alors c'est sûr que vous trouverez des défauts dans mes fictions et dans ce cas, laissez-moi une review pour que je m'améliore la fois d'après. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

_Jane Rizzoli était une femme courageuse. Tous ses collègues pourraient en témoigner, sa famille et ses amies de même. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été prise en otage, ou bien lorsque qu'elle s'était retrouvée un flingue contre la tempe. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants, elle ne regrettait qu'une seule chose, des mots qu'elle gardait au plus profond d'elle depuis des années déjà. Oui, depuis qu'elle avait vu ce visage angélique, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Quand elle avait entendu ce rire, elle avait tout de suite su. Elle aimait Maura Isles. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas foutu de le lui avouer ?_

La journée débutait au BPD. Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli fit son apparition dans les locaux aux alentours de 8h30. Sa collègue légiste ne tarda pas non plus. En ce moment, elles travaillaient sur une affaire largement médiatisée : un tueur en série qui rôderait dans la ville de Boston. Il s'en prendrait à des femmes d'une vingtaine d'année, les attirerait dans des hôtels avant de les tuer sauvagement en effet, pour chacune des 9 victimes, il avait retiré les organes avant de refermer les jeunes femmes. Maura avait eu la « surprise » lors de la première autopsie concernant cette enquête lorsqu'elle avait commencé son incision en « Y » de ne rien trouver dans le corps de la victime, et ce fût la même chose pour les 8 autres. Les meurtres continuaient de jour en jour, et l'enquête n'avançait pas.

- Jane ? Jane !

- Hum...

- Je t'ai pris un café.

La brune releva la tête. Devant elle, se tenait sa meilleure amie... terriblement sexy.

- Tu n'en a pas pris chez toi ?

- Il n'y en avait plus.

Jane pensa au café instantané que la légiste détestait.

- Et je n'allais quand même pas boire un de tes cafés prêts en 30 secondes !

La détective rit. C'est à ce moment que Korsak et Frost firent leur apparition dans le bureau. Maura quitta la pièce quelques minutes après, pour descendre en salle d'autopsie. Puis, le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous réfléchissaient, quelque chose devait forcément leur échapper. _Le même mode opératoire pour toutes ses victimes, aucun lien entre elles... _Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait. _Les organes sortis du corps et retrouvés éparpillés dans des coins cachés de la chambre d'hôtel, toutes les chambres réservées sous des noms différents... _Soudain, un éclair.

- Frost, on va sur la dernière scène de crime !

Son acolyte la suivit. Ils arrivèrent sur place à peine dix minutes après. Elle devait interroger le personnel de l'hôtel, et trouva rapidement une jeune fille. Dix-huit ans, dix-neuf peut-être, c'était une jeune asiatique.

- Excusez-moi...

Elle lu son nom sur le pass.

- Mlle Lan Chi Fang.

L'intéressée se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, nous venons examiner la scène de crime.

- Oh, euh... Je vais vous conduire au bureau de Monsieur Busby si vous le souhaitez.

La brune hocha la tête, et elle se retrouva rapidement -avec son collègue- dans le bureau du gérant.

- Vous devez être les agents en charge de cette affaire, hurm ? Demanda l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Oui, « lieutenant » en fait, le corrigea-t-elle.

- Excusez-moi, hurm. Je souhaitais juste vous demander de régler cette affaire au plus vite, notre clientèle a déjà baissé de 30% depuis... hier, en fait.

- Nous faisons tout notre possible, Monsieur. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien nous donner la clé de la chambre...

- La clé ? Hurm, nous n'utilisons pas de clé lieutenant. Nous sommes passés au codes sur les machines tactiles depuis 6 mois à peine !

- Et personne ne nous a rien dit plus tôt... Frost, relève les empreintes que tu trouveras sur la « machine tactile », j'appelle Maura.

Il opina, et quitta la pièce.

- Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider Madame, hurm.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et elle lui répondit par un de ses sourires gênés. Elle sortit de l'hôtel, puis composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie sur son téléphone.

- Jane ?

- Maura ! On a relevé des empreintes, dit à Korsak de démarrer le chercheur, on est là dans dix minutes.

- Mais c'est super ! A tout de suite, alors.

La policière eut à peine le temps de raccrocher que Barry la rejoint, un morceau de Scotch entre les doigts, et des petites lignes tracées sur celui-ci qui correspondaient à la forme d'un index droit.

- Bon boulot, Frost.

- Merci, on fêtera ça ce soir autour d'une bière !

- Pas de soucis, répondit-elle en un éclat de rire.

* * *

- Korsak ! Frost a pu relever cette empreinte, tu peux me chercher ça ?

- Tout de suite.

La brune le suivit. L'engin dernier cri ne tarda pas à afficher un nom sur l'écran.

- Daniel Carter, déjà condamné pour trafic de drogue à plusieurs reprises et pour violence conjugale.

- Je crois qu'on a notre tueur en série ! S'écria Jane. Tous ces journalistes vont ENFIN pouvoir déguerpir de l'entrée du bâtiment, et je vais pouvoir retrouver ma place de parking habituelle sans qu'elle ne soit occupée par un gros camion de...

- Jane ? Fit Korsak.

- Oui ?

- Et si on allait arrêter cette homme ?

Elle porta ses deux mains à sa bouche.

- Oh non. Je deviens comme Maura, se désespéra-t-elle.

- Qui devient comme moi ? Demanda la nouvelle venue.

- Personne ! On doit arrêter « Jack L'Éventreur », maintenant, s'écria Frost avant d'entraîner ses deux collègues avec lui.

Ils se rendirent chez Carter. Sa voiture était garée devant. Ils firent tous les trois attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Un seul pas sur une petite brindille et, à ce stade, c'était terminé. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le domicile, toujours sans faire de bruit. Apparemment, il vivait seul, et il devait certainement regarder la télévision car le volume fortement élevé de l'appareil s'entendait de dehors.

- Police de Boston, ne bougez plus ! S'écria Jane quand elle entendit une sorte de rire sadique provenant du canapé.

L'homme se retourna, mais n'eut pas l'air étonné. Au contraire, il se laissa faire sans aucune résistance. Korsak et Frost le conduisirent dans la voiture de police pendant que Jane fit le tour du domicile. Rien de spécial. Elle s'apprêtait à éteindre l'écran de télé, quand elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ce film, et il semblait plutôt expérimental. Une jeune femme assise à un bar avec un homme. Elle attrapa la télécommande et avança un peu dans vidéo. Elle n'eut pas besoin de ré-appuyer sur le bouton « Play ». Elle en avait déjà assez vu le tueur avait fait filmer ses crimes. Elle eut soudainement envie de vomir et sortit de la maison à toute vitesse.

[A suivre...]

* * *

**Promis, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus Rizzles ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir encore une fois !) Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la fiction. J'ai été encouragées par vos merveilleuses reviews, du coup quand je les aient lues, l'inspiration est venue d'elle-même. Je vous remercie, pour tous vos avis, continuez à me conseiller pour ce chapitre, et les autres à venir ! Souvenez-vous que je suis une débutante, alors l'avis des habitué(e)s est le bienvenue lui-aussi ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

- Rizzoli ? Ça va ? Demanda Korsak.

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu la nausée. Tu peux aller prendre le disque dans le lecteur DVD ? Je t'explique après.

Son collègue plus âgé s'exécuta rapidement. A travers la vitre de verre, Jane pu voir un rictus sur le visage de ce tueur en série. _C'est trop facile. Il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre..._ Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils conduisirent jusqu'au BPD. Là-bas, ils interrogèrent le suspect qui avoua qu'il avait commit tous ces meurtres. Il détailla toutes ses victimes avant et après son acharnement, et cela correspondait au profil de toutes ces jeunes femmes. Jane sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire pour rejoindre son bureau. Frost ne tarda pas lui non plus à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- On a réussi à trouver ce qui filmait ? Demanda l'homme.

- La qualité n'est pas très bonne... Sûrement un portable.

- Et on ne l'a pas retrouvé dans la maison ?

La brune fit non de la tête tout en serrant ses lèvres. _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il leur échappait ?!_

- Je descend voir Maura, Frost.

- OK.

Jane prit l'ascenseur, et arriva quelques minutes après en salle d'autopsie où elle retrouva sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait travailler sur un des cadavres retrouvés. Elle profita de l'instant pour admirer son visage. Quelques mèches blondes s'échappaient de la queue de cheval et retombait sur ses pommettes. Si on continuait la ligne invisible que s'imaginait Jane, on tombait sur les yeux noisettes de la légiste. De magnifiques iris qui avaient le don de faire craquer n'importe quel homme. _Ou femme,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle descendit un peu, passa à côté de son nez... C'est dingue. Comment un nez peut-il être aussi sexy ? Elle passa ensuite à la bouche. Ses lèvres roses, légèrement pincées qui étaient le signe de la concentration et de l'intérêt qu'elle vouait au cadavre sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle voyait ces lèvres, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie...

- Jane ?

La voix de Maura la sortit de ses pensées.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué avec cette enquête...

- Vous avez arrêté le tueur ?

- Oui... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment lui...

- Comment ça ? Ce sont ses empreintes qui ont été retrouvées, non ?

- Oui, mais en ce qui concerne son casier judiciaire...

- Oui ?

- Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour des histoires de drogues, et parce qu'il frappait sa femme. Mais pas d'antécédents de meurtres. Alors pourquoi du jour au lendemain il aurait commencé à commettre tous ces crimes ? Il s'est réveillé un matin et s'est dit « Tiens, si j'allais tuer des jeunes femmes et m'amuser à retirer tous les organes de leurs corps après ça ? »

Maura s'était mise à rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, Dr. Isles ! Lança Jane, en riant elle-même.

- C'est la façon dont tu le dis !

Jane se passa les deux mains sur le visage. Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle ne dormait plus. Elle se devait de résoudre cette enquête, plus personne n'était à l'abri du danger dans les rues de Boston. Elle en devenait presque paranoïaque.

- Tu sais, tu as peut-être raison. Certaines personnes du jour au lendemain deviennent des tueurs en séries, on appelle ça la folie meurtrière.

- Merci Maura, mais ça ne m'aide pas...

La brune s'assit brusquement sur le fauteuil en cuir qui était placé à quelques mètres d'elle et ferma les yeux.

- Jane, tu devrais...

Un ronflement la coupa dans son élan elle s'était endormie. Maura s'apprêtait à la réveiller pour lui dire de rentrer chez elle, mais décida au dernier moment de la laisser dans cette position. _Elle augmenterai ses chances d'avoir un accident de voiture car elle était fatiguée._ Elle se persuada que c'était à cause de toutes ces statistiques qu'elle l'avait laissée ainsi._ Elle est belle quand elle dort. Quand elle est réveillée aussi, d'ailleurs..._ La nuit tomba rapidement, et Jane dormit chez Maura la belle blonde avait paniqué à l'idée que son amie prenne le volant après autant d'heures sans dormir. Elle n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir elle non plus après s'être confortablement installé dans ses draps.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Boston, les habitants dormaient paisiblement dans la ville à cette heure-là, mais pas Maura Isles. Elle s'était levée aux aurores pour préparer à son amie un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormaient sous le même toit, pourtant. Une soudaine envie de lui faire plaisir. Elle eut le temps de prendre sa douche, et prépara des gaufres 100% bio. Sa meilleure amie ne tarda pas à se réveiller, et quelle fût sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit une montagne de pâtisseries et sentit l'odeur du bon café frais. Mais c'est Maura qui attira son regard. Vêtue d'un chemisier blanc quelques peu transparent et d'une jupe ébène un peu plus courte que d'habitude, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Hey ! Alors, bien dormi ?

- Yep, je crois que j'ai pas eu une nuit aussi longue depuis...

- Ton enfance ! Fit Angela qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Maura, tu as cuisiné ?!

- Oui, j'avais le temps ce matin donc j'ai préparé des gaufres mais c'est trois fois rien...

- Tu rigoles ! C'est une tuerie ! S'exclama Jane qui venait d'engloutir trois bouchées en à peine 10 secondes.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller aussi vite Jane, il faut mâcher en moyenne 12 fois un aliment pour que tu le digères mieux.

- Très bien Mlle Wikipédia !

Elle savait que Maura n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle l'appelait ainsi car ce site Internet n'était pas fiable, selon elle.

- Ma', tu peux me passer la confiture ?

- Tiens, répondit-elle en lui tendant le pot. Alors cette affaire ? Il est toujours en liberté Jack L'Éventreur ?

- C'est pas possible... Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça maintenant ? Persifla la détective.

Les deux autres femmes hochèrent la tête. La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Elle finit rapidement de déjeuner, alla s'habiller, se brossa les dents et les cheveux avant de se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle serait bien restée traînasser au chaud dans le lit de Maura.

- Jane, ton portable sonne! Cria Angela.

- Décroche, Maman, j'arrive !

Elle enfila ses boots et pu entendre sa mère dialoguer à travers son portable.

- Portable de Jane Rizzoli j'écoute ?

La policière écarquilla les yeux. _« Portable de Jane Rizzoli » ?! Trouve encore plus ridicule, Ma'._ Elle marcha à vitesse grand V jusqu'à sa mère afin de récupérer son téléphone.

- Euh, oui. Je vous la passe..

La fille remercia sa mère discrètement. Maura l'attendait déjà dans la voiture.

- Rizzoli ?

- Jane, c'est Frost.

- Je suis là dans 5 minutes, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Pas vraiment en fait...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Carter s'est enfui...

* * *

**Si toi aussi tu veux du Rizzles clappe dans tes mains... et laisse une review ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ! Oui, je vous autorise à me taper pour cette attente, mais attendez mes arguments avant de le faire: j'ai tout d'abord été absente une semaine car je faisais un voyage, puis la deuxième semaine, mon ordinateur m'a lâché, je l'ai donc envoyé chez le réparateur. Je l'ai récupéré, mais vous devez vous douter que j'avais tout perdu... Bref, la grosse galère_. _Finalement, je vous poste le troisième chapitre de "Brave" en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_noicz: en ce qui concerne les majuscules lors des dialogues, je crois bien que OppenOffice fait ça automatiquement, mais j'essayerai de changer ça dans les prochains chapitres si ça te gêne :)_

_Erec: oui, je crois que pour les deux premiers chapitres, j'y suis allée un peu fort niveau évènements, mais j'ai retenu la leçon et je vais ralentir la cadence. _

_ArianeC & AimeeMagnus1850: tapez encore plus fort, je vous entends pas !_

_Et merci aux autres revieweurs, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir toutes ces reviews alors continuez, s'il vous plait ! Reviewez, reviewez, reviewez !_

* * *

- Carter s'est enfui...

Puis il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes dans la conversation téléphonique.

- J'arrive.

Jane raccrocha, et enfila sa paire de boots qui se trouvaient jusqu'à maintenant, dans ses mains. Elle embrassa rapidement sa mère, espérant de tout cœur éviter à son interrogatoire puis elle fila dans la voiture de sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. La blonde s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Rizzoli prit la parole en première.

- Ne dis rien. C'est la première fois que je suis en retard, c'est la première fois que tu dois m'attendre dans la voiture. Maintenant, tu comprends ce que je subis tous les matins pendant que toi tu es toujours en train d'hésiter entre tes paires de Jimmy Choo et Louboutin, donc ne dis rien.

Elle se tût, puis sa meilleure amie démarra le moteur.

- Je voulais simplement te dire que tu avais une tâche de confiture à la droite de ta bouche.

La brune essaya de s'en débarrasser à l'aide de sa langue, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Maura.

- Att... Attends, Jane, dit-elle entre deux éclats.

Elle chercha un mouchoir quelque part dans sa voiture, et finit par en trouver un. Elle l'approcha de la tâche en question, mais au lieu de rester concentré sur la substance collée à la joue de son amie, elle se surprit à admirer ses lèvres ni trop charnues, ni trop pincées, rosées juste comme il faut...

- Maura ? Ca va ?

La voix de Jane la sortit de sa rêverie, et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol quelques secondes qui lui suffirent pour reprendre ses esprits et répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Oui, oui...

Elle se tourna vers le rétroviseur, et malgré le manque de précision, elle pu quand même se rendre compte que ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour démarrer la voiture pour de bon cette fois-ci.

* * *

Des tas de feuilles étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur les bureaux. Le silence régnait dans la salle et la température dépassait largement la barre des 30°. Jane venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et une expression de dégoût vint directement s'installer sur son visage lorsque l'odeur de transpiration abondante envahit ses narines.

- Frost, faudrait peut-être penser à aéerer non ? Les gars, le déodorant, vous connaissez ?

Tous les policiers levèrent la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de se remettre au travail.

- Excusez-nous Rizzoli, mais on a d'autres préoccupations pour le moment ! Cria un policier dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom.

En effet, tous ses collègues étaient restés travailler cette nuit, n'excluant aucune hypothèse concernant la fuite de Carter. Ils avaient lu et relu tous les rapports d'autopsie, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui leur aurait échappé depuis le début, en vain. Ils étaient tous fatigués, sur les nerfs mais ne comptait pas partir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas remis la main sur le présumé tueur en série. C'est ça qui avait séduit Jane quand elle était rentrée dans la criminelle, le travail acharné de tous ces hommes, le fait qu'ils n'abandonnaient jamais, quitte à rester éveillé plusieurs nuits de suite. Elle avait voulu prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait le faire, qu'une femme pouvait faire carrière dans ce milieu.

- On a quelque chose ?

Korsak s'installa devant son ordinateur, cliqua sur plusieurs dossiers pour finalement arriver sur une bande vidéo en noir et blanc.

- Les images des caméras de surveillance.

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, elle essaya de trouver un élément qui clochait, mais rien. On pouvait simplement y voir un Carter enfermé dans une cellule, allongé sur le lit en métal habituel dans toutes les prisons. Au bout de deux minutes de visionnage, Jane accéléra la vidéo. Elle s'arrêta au moment où l'on pouvait voir Carter s'asseoir. Il était très exactement 23h53 lorsqu'il s'était levé. Il était resté dans cette position plusieurs secondes, avant de se lever. Il dépoussiéra sa combinaison orange de détenu, et ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers la caméra qui le filmait. Il l'avait sans doute repérée quelques heures avant. Un rictus s'étira sur son visage, sa main se leva et fit quelques mouvements dans les airs que personne ne pouvait comprendre avant de rebaisser son bras. Toujours en fixant la caméra, il éclata de rire. Jane sursauta car c'était ce genre de rire qui vous glace le sang. Celui qu'on utilise dans les films d'horreur, celui qui signifie qu'il va y avoir du sang, beaucoup de sang. Celui que les psychopathe utilise avant de tuer une à une leurs victimes.

- Et après ? Fit Jane qui avait mit sur pause la vidéo ne supportant pas d'entndre quoi que ce soit sortir de la bouche de leur suspect.

Frost fit quelques manipulations à l'aide du clavier. Il était maintenant 23h58, et Carter les regardait encore, mais à peine quelques secondes après, l'écran devint noir.

- Qu... QUOI ?! C'est quoi ça ?! Hurla Rizzoli si fort que toute la ville aurait pu l'entendre.

- On ne sait pas Jane, il y a un trou.

- Mais comment peut-il... Ces images sont certainement les plus sécurisées de Boston, PERSONNE, je dis bien personne n'a jamais pu les modifier.

- Eh bien apparemment, plus maintenant.

- Combien de temps ça dure ? Demanda Jane.

- Le trou noir ? 12 minutes et 36 secondes.

- Et c'est dans cet espace de temps qu'il...

- S'est enfui ? Il faut croire, car après ces 12 minutes et 36 secondes, il n'y a plus de Carter.

En effet, Frost montra à la détective les images après ce laps de temps, et une cellule vide apparu sur l'écran. La porte de métal était maintenant ouverte, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'Éventreur.

- Deux flics ont retrouvé la pièce vide ce matin, vers 5h30, leur annonça Korsak.

- Il est 9h15... A cette heure-ci, il peut déjà être aux alentours de Washington.

- Ou bien en train de chercher sa nouvelle victime ici.

Tous se regardèrent; un tueur en série était de nouveau en liberté dans Boston.

* * *

Après une poignée d'heure de travail dans son bureau, Jane ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air. Elle proposa à Frost et à Korsak d'aller manger en dehors de la BPD, ce qu'ils acceptèrent directement. Elle alla chercher Maura dans la salle d'autopsie, puis ils filèrent dans un fast-food non loin du commissariat. Le docteur Isles avait énoncé ses théories les plus dingues à propos des bactéries que l'on pouvait trouver dans ces hamburgers, des maladies que l'on pouvait attraper à cause de toutes les personnes qui avaient pu toucher leur repas, et la cerise sur le gâteau, elle leur fit un long, très long discours sur l'obésité.

- Maura, si tu mangeais ta salade bio maintenant ? Demanda Jane à sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ? Je vous ennuie avec mes discours de prévention ?

- "Discours", c'est bien le mot, fit Korsak.

Frost ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Maura, outrée, se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il insinuait simplement que tu n'aurais pas le temps de manger ton repas si tu continues de parler comme ça...

La légiste n'était pas convaincue.

- Sachant que l'on doit mâcher en moyenne 7 fois un aliment pour bien le digérer, tu en aurais pour une bonne heure avec tous ces bouts de salade.

- Mais...Mais tu écoutes vraiment quand je te parle, dites donc !

- Tu m'as bien éduqué, rétorqua Jane en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur, et Maura ne fit aucune remarque lorsque Jane commanda un brownie en guise de dessert. Au moment de payer, les deux femmes se levèrent.

- Et la galanterie, vous en faîtes quoi Mesdemoiselles ?

- On la garde pour le restaurant 4 étoiles que vous nous payerez la semaine prochaine, lança Jane, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez sa meilleure amie.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les bornes de paiement laissant les deux hommes à table qui finissaient de se préparer. Frost enfila sa veste, fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en sortir un billet de 20$.

- Je leur donne pas un mois avant de se mettre ensemble, si c'est pas déjà en cours.

Korsak, quand à lui, posa un billet de 50$ chiffonné dans la main du coéquipier de Jane.

- Une semaine. Pas plus.

* * *

_Allez, claque deux fois plus fort dans tes mains et poste une review si tu veux que Rizzoli & Isles s'embrassent, se mettent en couple, se marient et aient pleins de bébés Rizzles ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous, étant donné que je suis de bonne humeur en ce moment, je vous poste le quatrième chapitre de "Brave", si c'est pas génial ça ! J'espère que vous aimerez, étant donné que je me suis un peu plus concentrée sur le Rizzles que sur l'enquête en elle-même pour ce 4ème chapitre. Niveau review, vous avez un peu baissé pour le 3ème chapter, j'espérais donc que vous me montriez que vous êtes là, très chers lecteurs, parce que moi je vous aime à la folie pour toute la vie... (Même si les reviews sont négatives, il n'y a pas de problèmes, j'accepte toutes les critiques concernant cette fiction !) Assez parlé, maintenant lisez ! ;D**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur Boston. Il était l'heure pour Jane de rentrer chez elle, mais au lieu de ça, elle prévoyait de travailler toute la soirée histoire de ne pas culpabiliser pour le sommeil qu'elle s'était offert la veille. En face d'elle, le peu de preuves qu'ils avaient récolté depuis le début de l'enquête: les vidéos de surveillances et les films de Daniel Carter dans lesquels il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer toutes ces jeunes femmes. _Pauvres filles..._

En parlant de fille, il y en avait une qui hantait ses pensées: la fabuleuse Maura Isles. Il s'était produit quelque chose ce matin dans la voiture, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas décrire. _Et si elle était pareille ? Si de son côté, c'était la même chose ?_ Pour Jane, c'était atroce de ne pas savoir. _Si je lui demande, je serai fixée... Non, si elle ne pense pas la même chose, ça pourrait tout gâcher..._

Ce matin, pendant que sa meilleure amie s'obstinait à frotter cette fameuse tâche de confiture, elle avait vraiment du se retenir pour ne pas prendre ce visage angélique entre ses deux mains et y poser ses lèvres, et elles auraient échangé un baiser passionné et langoureux...

- Jane ?

La brune sursauta. Maura aura toujours le don de faire irruption au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.

- Je suis sur les preuves...

- Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé en commun avec toutes ces victimes... Je n'avance pas Jane, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas servir à grand chose dans cette affaire et je me sens tellement... inutile ! Inutile, c'est le mot ! Je passe mes journées à analyser des échantillons alors que je sais que ça ne servira strictement à rien, mais je continue, pour me donner l'impression de...

La détective venait de faire taire la légiste en lui posant son idex droit sur ses lèvres. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes.

- Si on se faisait un petit bière-film-marshmallows ce soir ?

- Mais notre taux de sucre va exploser Jane ! 100 grammes de marshmallows sont équivalent à 318 calories...

Rizzoli éclata de rire.

- Maura, ravale-moi ces statistiques, et rentre avec moi à la maison.

- Mais je t'assure que je n'invente rien !

La "Reine des morts" rit aussi, et elles quittèrent toutes deux la pièce en joie. Ainsi, Maura Isles ne saura jamais que Jane Rizzoli avait fait exprès de laisser un amas de confiture sur sa joue le matin-même.

* * *

- _Grease_ ? Tu as du _Grease_ dans tes DVD, Maura ?! Demanda Jane, étonnée.

- Il a eu un succès mondial, je l'ai acheté pour analyser un peu...

- Mais oui ! Tu sais, on est que toutes les deux, et ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir regarder un DVD romantique un soir de déprime !

Maura ne répondit pas, essayant de changer de sujet.

- Vin rouge ou bière ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bière, quelle question !

Une fois leur plateau préparé, Jane lança le lecteur DVD. _Danny Zuko_ et _Sandy Olsson_ leurs sautèrent aux yeux sur le menu principal.

- On va regarder Grease ? Lança Maura plus qu'étonnée.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce film, répondit la brunette, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis le film démarra. Dans une ambiance détendue, les deux femmes dirigeait leurs mains vers les marshmallows et leurs bières. Certains passages du film les faisait rire, d'autres moins. Mais ce fût vers la fin du film, lors de la fameuse scène à la fête foraine que Jane explosa.

- Oh ! Maura, c'est LA chanson ! Chante avec moi, Maur' !

Olivia Newton-Jones venait de faire son apparition sur le petit écran, et Jane sautait littéralement sur place. La musique démarra, et elle se mit à...

- Jane, tu... TU DANSES ?! Cria Maura.

- J'peux pas me retenir, Maura, d'ailleurs tu devrais faire de même.

Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de saisir les mains que sa meilleure amie lui tendaient depuis quelques secondes. Et la chanson démarra.

_I got chills._  
_They're multiplyin',_  
_And I'm losin' control._

Jane chantait en même temps que _Zuko_, tout en continuant de danser.

_Because the power_  
_You're supplyin',_  
_It's electrifyin' !_

Il y eu une pause de quelques secondes entre les couplets, pause durant laquelle Maura ne put retenir son fou rire. Au moment où _Sandy_ devait chanter, Jane ouvrit la bouche mais fût coupée par Maura.

_You better shape up,_  
_Because I need a man_  
_And my heart is set on you._

Waouh, elle avait un réelle _Pink Lady_* en face d'elle, maintenant.

_You better shape up,_  
_You better understand_  
_To my heart I must be true._

L'heure du refrain était arrivée, et leurs regards se croisèrent; Maura mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un énorme sourire prennait place sur les lèvres de la flic.

_You're the one that I want. _  
_Oo, oo, ooh, honey. _  
_The one that I want. _  
_Oo, oo, ooh, honey. _  
_The one that I want. _  
_Oo, oo, ooh,_  
_The one I need._  
_Oh, yes indeed. _

Elles avaient entamé le refrain ensemble, en chœur. Leurs deux voix s'accordaient plutôt bien, et elles semblaient s'être, chacune d'entre elles, imprégnée de son personnage. Elles continuèrent de chanter jusqu'à la fin, mettant à chaque fois plus d'énergie pour le refrain quitte à réveiller les voisins. A chaque fois, elles ajoutaient une petite chorégraphie, se pointant de l'index lorsqu'un des personnages balançait la fameuse phrase "You're the one that I want". Lorsque le générique de fin apparu sur l'écran, elles s'écroulèrent toutes deux dans le canapé.

- Je suis crevée... Marmonna Jane en fermant les yeux.

- Reste dormir ici, alors, répondit sa meilleure amie.

- T'es sûre ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Comme si j'avais pas l'habitude ! Et puis on est plus à une Rizzoli près dans cette maison !

C'est vrai que la maison Isles était plutôt la maison Rizzoli. Maura abritait tout le monde dans la famille, de la simple mère de famille au petit frère délinquant. Il faut dire que ça mettait de la vie au quotidien, et que demander de plus !

- T'aurais pas un pyjama pour moi, Maur' ?

- Si, va regarder dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode, dans ma chambre.

La brunette opina, avant de traverser le couloir et d'arriver dans la chambre de son amie. Là, elle se dirigea vers le meuble d'ébène et tira deuxième poignée.  
Elle tomba sur plusieurs nuisettes. _Celle-ci est assez transparente,_ jugea-t-elle. Elle se demanda ensuite quel homme avait eu le plaisir de voir sa meilleure amie dans ces habits.  
Elle fouilla un peu plus au fond, mais elle tomba cette fois-ci sur les soutiens-gorges de la légiste. Rouges, noirs, en dentelle, il y en avait de toutes les sortes et pour tous les goûts.  
Ne trouvant toujours rien qui lui convenait, elle tendit son bras le plus possible au fond du tiroir.  
Elle fût soulagée quand elle sentit un petit tas de tissus sous sa main, pensant avoir déniché un simple jogging, mais se retrouva au final avec, entre les doigts, les culottes de Maura.  
_Ou plutôt ses strings,_ pensa-t-elle en sentant la ficelle rouler entre son pouce et son index. Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant une Maura à peine réveillée qui enfilerait un de ces sous-vêtements, tout en baillant car elle viendrait de passer une nuit sans repos à ses côtés...

- Tu as trouvé ?

Maura venait de faire irruption dans la chambre, Jane était tournée vers la commode, les strings dans une main, et sa fierté qui risquait de voler en éclats si elle ne se trouvait pas rapidement une excuse...

* * *

**Je vous posterai la suite si vous êtes sages... En attendant, je vous laisse imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, mais s'il vous plait, par pitié, passez par la case ****REVIEW**** !**

* * *

_*Pink Lady:_ Non, je vous rassure, Maura ne s'est pas transformé en pomme. (Quoique, elle est à croquer... :3 C'était Madame Jeu-De-Mots !) Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas vu le film _Grease_, si je me souviens bien, les Pink Ladies sont les filles dans le groupe de Sandy... Dites-moi si je me trompe, c'est possible, l'erreur est humaine ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, personnellement je pète la forme ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de "Brave", et j'ai vu qu'apparemment le quatrième vous avait plu vu que j'y avais mit un peu (beaucoup ?!) de Rizzles, et niveau reviews, vous avez plus qu'assuré. Plus y a de reviews, plus ça me motive, plus ça me motive, plus j'ai envie d'écrire, plus j'ai envie d'écrire... Plus j'écris, c'est logique x) Donc en gros, plus y a de reviews, plus il y aura de Rizzles donc laissez vos aviiiiiiiis s'il vous plait ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et sachez que vous me motivez plus tous les jours à continuer d'écrire, alors je tenais à vous remercier pour ça. La Team Rizzles vaincra tout !**

* * *

- Tu as trouvé ?

La jolie brune se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Non, mais je suis tombée sur ça, dit-elle en tendant un des string du bout des doigts. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la dentelle n'était plus à la mode, en ce moment ?

Elle rougissait. Maura Isles rougissait devant un de ses sous-vêtements.

- Oui, la dentelle est démodée au niveau des habits, mais pas pour les sous-vêtements. La dentelle rend les femmes plus attractives.

- Ah oui ? Et quelle étude nous sort encore cette ânerie ?

- Aucune. Mon propre cerveau, Jane.

Jane reposa les dessous de sa meilleure amie là où elle les avaient trouvés, avant de la suivre vers son immense dressing. Maura lui dit alors de choisir ce qu'elle voulait; entre robe à décolleté plongeant, et jean slim, elle ne pourrait décidement pas trouver son bonheur ici.

- T'aurais pas un simple jogging ?

- Euh... Non.

- Même pas un seul ? Mais avec quoi tu fais du sport, alors ?

- Avec un short... Pas toi ?

- Dans ce cas, donne-moi ton short ! Et non, j'utilise un jogging, comme les gens NORMAUX, Maura.

- Très bien, je vais te le chercher alors, fit la légiste.

Elle se dirigea vers une autre armoire un peu éloignée des autres, d'où elle sortie un shorty gris foncé, qui semblait être moulant au niveau des cuisses.

- Merci, Maura.

- De rien.

Jane fila dans la salle de bain enfiler son "pyjama". Elle retira son pull en laine dont elle s'était vêtue plus tôt dans la soirée, puis ressorti pour rejoindre Maura. La soirée se termina plutôt "normalement", elles restèrent assises dans le canapé une vingtaine de minutes quand tout à coup un flash info apparu sur l'écran télévisé. Une tempête allait rugir cette nuit sur Boston, et plusieurs foyers seraient d'ailleurs privés d'électricité. Des innondations étaient prévues.

- Pourquoi on a pas été prévenus avant ? S'exclama Jane.

- Personne n'était au courant, la tempête vient de l'Est...

- Ils vont avoir besoin de nous, à la brigade.

- Jane, tu ferais mieux de rester ici... Avec moi...

Les regards des deux amies se croisèrent, et restèrent plantés l'un dans l'autre de longues secondes durantes.

- Tu penses ? Questionna alors la détective.

Son amie hocha de la tête en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce moment de complicité fut rapidement écourté par l'obscurité totale qui venait de surgir dans la pièce.

- Oh non... Jane, reste ici, je vais prendre quelques lampes torches et les bougies que je garde en stock.

- Fais vite Maura...

Elle pouvait sentir un sentiment de peur dans la voix de la brunette. Elle s'approcha d'elle, malgré l'obscurité, essayant de trouver son bras. Elle mit tout d'abord sa main sur le bas-ventre de son amie avant de remonter vers l'épaule droite.

- Jane ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... Non en fait...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis sûre que tu vas te moquer.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Elle sentit quand même l'hésitation prendre possession du corps de Jane.

- Jane, je ne me moquerais jamais de toi. Je te le promets.

Ces paroles semblèrent rassurer la concernée.

- Maura... J'ai peur de l'orage...

- Tu es brontophobique ?

- J'ai aucune idée du nom que ça peut avoir, mais si tu le dis...

- Mais tu sais, l'orage est une perturbation atmosphérique d'origine convective associée à un type de nuage particulier: le cumunolimbus. Il est à forte extension verticale, il engendre des pluies fortes à diluviennes...

- Maurapédia ? Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Jane... Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, demanda Maura en faisant mine de bouder.

Soudain, un bruit de tonnerre rugit dans toute la maison, et l'éclair illumina le ciel quelques secondes après. Jane hurla de peur, sautant dans les bras du Docteur Isles. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur les joues de la flic. Maura la consola comme elle pouvait, la berçant, essayant de la calmer mais à chaque nouveau grondement provenant des cieux, c'était le même scénario: les muscles de Jane se contractaient, et elle se mettait à crier.

Une lampe leurs aurait bien servie, mais Maura ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser la jeune Rizzoli seule, même pour quelques minutes seulement. Alors elles restèrent dans le noir, Jane allongée sur les jambes de la légiste, dans un état second. Cette dernière s'affairait à lui masser les cheveux histoire de la détendre un peu, en vain. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard, lorsque le temps se calma et que la détective réussit à s'endormir qu'elle réussit à se décontracter. Maura, ne voulant pas la réveiller, resta dans cette position, avant de plonger à son tour, dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard. Cette journée avait été forte en émotions...

Ainsi, Jane Rizzoli ne saura jamais que Maura Isles avait indiqué à sa meilleure amie de chercher dans le mauvais tiroir pour qu'elle tombe sur ses sous-vêtements.

* * *

"- _Il est 9h, et vous êtes en direct de __Fox News Channel. Rappelons la principale information de ce Jeudi 4 Octobre : les inondations dues à la tempête de cette nuit causent plusieurs décès dans Boston. Des centaines de foyers sont encore privés d'électricité, de chauffage et d'eau. Huit corps ont déjà étés... »_

Maura coupa la radio sans fils, essayant ensuite de se réchauffer dans le pull en laine qu'elle avait dégoté dans une de ses armoires. _Automne 2002, la laine fait son retour dans la mode,_ pensa-t-elle en baissant les manches du haut, pour couvrir le bout de ses doigts. Elle aurait bien bu un thé à ce moment, mais elle faisait partie d'une des moins chanceuse de Boston en étant privée d'eau, d'électricité et de chauffage en même temps. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, suite à la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle avait du dormir toute la nuit.

Elle avait grelotté pendant son sommeil, étant en haut à fines bretelles et pour seule source de chaleur la tête de Jane posée sur ses cuisses. En parlant de Jane, elle entendit du bruit venant du salon.

- Putain, c'est qu'on se les caille ici! Gueula-t-elle.

- Langage, Jane ! Répondit Maura depuis la cuisine.

Son amie fit son apparition dans la cuisine, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

- Je vais te chercher un pull, Jane.

- Non, c'est pas la peine... Le mien est sur ton lit, je vais le prendre.

La légiste opina, et son amie grimpa les escaliers deux à deux. Elle descendit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un air choqué sur le visage. Elle enfila son pull avant d'enfin poser la question qui lui tracassait l'esprit.

- Maura ?

- Oui ?

- Tu étais au courant qu'un arbre avait traversé ta chambre... ?

* * *

**Ah oui, et je tenais aussi à rajouter ça: quand Maura énonce la définition même de l'orage, j'ai été sur Wikipédia, je ne sors pas ça de mon cerveau ;)**_(Et pour ceux qui sont encore là... Sachez __que j'ai déjà des idées pour les fictions que je posterai après celle-là, et je tenais à savoir si ça vous intéresserait une série d'OS qui nous dévoileraient la vie de __**famille**__ de Maura & Jane ? Donnez-moi votre réponse en review (je n'en dis pas plus...))__A la prochaine, je vous aime fort fort fort !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous réussirez à me pardonner cette longue attente, mais voilà le 6ème chapitre, et dire qu'à l'origine je ne pensais en faire qu'une petite fiction de deux/trois chapitres... C'est grâce à vous si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, alors merci encore et surtout continuez à laisser des reviews ! Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais je préfère poster ça plutôt que d'attendre encore. Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos avis ! ;)**

* * *

- Est-ce normal qu'il y ait un arbre qui ait traversé ta chambre..?

Maura manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Un... UN ARBRE ?

Jane hocha la tête, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire face à la réaction de son amie. Elles montèrent ensuite toutes les deux le plus vite possible à l'étage pour que Maura puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'étendue des dégâts. En effet, un sapin d'une dizaine de mètres était allongé à travers sa chambre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de porter une main à sa bouche, choquée. Jane, restée au niveau des escaliers, éclata de rire silencieusement. Sa meilleure amie choquée, c'était un spectacle à elle-même. Ne la voyant pas bouger une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle se calma puis vint se placer face à elle. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les douces joues de la légiste. Elle était là, la tête baissée, à se gratter le cuir chevelu en répétant sans cesse à voix haute « qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ».

- Maura... C'est à cause de l'arbre que tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas, Jane. Je veux dire... Mes émotions prennent souvent le dessus en ce moment.

- Si c'est à cause du sapin que tu es angoissée, tout sera réparé en deux ou trois semaines, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Oui... Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir dans la chambre d'amis... Je pense que je déplacerai mon matelas plus tard, histoire de pouvoir dormir si il y a beaucoup de travaux de prévus pour...

- Ou... Ou tu peux venir chez moi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas un palace, c'est un appartement minable, des fois il n'y a plus d'eau chaude en plein milieu de la douche, mais ça te fera de la compagnie et c'est pas comme si tu n'étais jamais venue dormir...

Maura recommençait. Elle se mordillait encore une fois la lèvre inférieure, en fixant le sol des yeux avant de les remonter et de croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie. Ça pouvait la rendre terriblement sexy, ce petit côté timide et gêné.

- Ça ne te dérangerais pas du tout ? Je ferais la vaisselle tous les jours, si tu le veux.

- Maura, si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas... Et pour la vaisselle, on la fera à deux. Maintenant, tu devrais aller te préparer pour aller au travail. On passera prendre quelques affaires ce soir.

- Et pour l'arbre ?

- Je suis sûre que Korsak doit avoir des bonnes entreprises pour réparer tout ça.

Jane caressa l'épaule de la légiste avant de quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle enfila la même tenue que la veille, se brossa les dents et les cheveux, enfila ses boots et descendit dans la cuisine. La température dans la pièce devait être proche des 5°, et dès qu'elle rentra dans la pièce, un frisson la parcouru.

- Maura, dépêche-toi, on se les caille ici ! Cria-t-elle du bas des escaliers.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce furent une Maura prête et une Jane congelée qui se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

- On y va ? Demanda innocemment la légiste.

La détective aurait pu s'emporter, mais sourit. Le docteur Isles était la seule personne au monde qui pouvait l'énerver et lui donner le sourire en même temps. Elles se dépêchèrent ensuite d'aller au travail, craignant un peu d'être en retard.

Il en fût ainsi pour les jours, les semaines qui suivirent. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris leurs marques dans l'appartement de Jane, ayant appris à vivre ensemble au quotidien. Les travaux dans la maison de Maura avait bien avancés, l'arbre ayant été dégagé du lit de la blonde, mais le mur et la toiture étaient à réparer ce qui prendrait encore un bon mois. Son séjour s'était donc prolongé chez Jane, ce qui ne dérangeait ni l'une, ni l'autre le moins du monde. L'enquête avait été mise de côté à cause du manque d'indices, ce qui n'empêchait pas Jane d'y penser à chaque instant.

* * *

Le jour nouveau se levait sur Boston, et les deux jeunes femmes s'éveillaient en même temps dans deux pièces différentes. Jane ressentait toujours ce frisson avant de poser son pied par terre, se disant que lorsqu'elle descendrait les marches de son escalier, Maura l'attendrait en bas pour déjeuner. Un large sourire prit place sur son visage lorsqu'elle entra dans sa cuisine sa meilleure amie, sur la pointe des pieds, tentait d'attraper une boite de céréales placée en hauteur. La brune ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son amie était vêtue d'une nuisette rose pâle, s'arrêtant au niveau des cuisses. Celle-ci était maintenant remontée jusqu'au début de ses fesses à cause de ses bras tendus vers le haut, et la flic pouvait presque apercevoir sa culotte. Elle se surprenait elle-même à devenir perverse à cause de... cette femme si sexy debout devant elle.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda la flic.

- Tu insinues que je suis trop petite ? Répondit la légiste en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_Non, tu es juste parfaitement parfaite, _pensait la brune.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste pour ne pas perdre plus de temps ! Fit Jane en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Elle attrapa le paquet de céréales 0% de sucre et le posa sur la table.

- Merci, marmonna Maura un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles finirent de se préparer, et une petite heure plus tard, se rendirent sur leur lieu de travail. Comme à leur habitude, elles se séparaient au niveau des ascenseurs, Maura prenant celui qui descendait à la morgue et Jane rentrant dans celui qui montait à la brigade criminelle. C'était un des moments préférés de Jane, celui où elles se retrouvaient face à face dans différents ascenseurs et que leurs regards ne pouvaient se lâcher. Mais quelques secondes après, les portes se fermaient et le conte de fées prenait fin.

* * *

- Jane, on t'attendait !

- Korsak, laisse-moi le temps d'arriver au moins, dit le lieutenant en rigolant.

- Jane, il y a une nouvelle victime...

* * *

**Je sais que c'est court, je m'en excuse encore. Je vous promets que les prochains seront plus longs ;P *review review review* **↴


End file.
